


Pause for warmth

by yue_ix



Category: Bon Cop Bad Cop (2006)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Français | French, Gen, Montreal, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea, bilingual work, québécois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes." Martin picked a bit of <i>something</i> off David's wet jacket. "New Montréal flavour. I thought it was fitting, considering the Saint-Lawrence's unique je-ne-sais-quoi." </p><p>Made for <a href="http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/">podfIDIC</a> <a href="http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html">first seed</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for warmth

[Direct download](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/others/2015/%5BBCBC%5D_Pause%20for%20warmth_yue-ix.mp3)  
Total Duration: 00:01:46 min  
MP3 (1.62 MB)  


**Or you can listen in stream here:**  


* * *

 

**Approximate transcription of the audio:**

"...et voici votre commande. Passez une bonne journée, messieurs!" the Tim Hortons lady smiled. Martin tried to get her to accept his payment while David reached across the car and plucked the warm cup from his hand. He took a sip and made a face.

"Y avaient pu de café?"

Martin gave up and left the whole amount due in tip. He pulled out of the Drive-thru, sipping his own tea. "I thought you might appreciate this more."

David couldn't deny the tea helped his shivering. The Saint-Laurent was really fucking cold even in summer. The car's heater blasted blessed warmth at full power.

"You need to be more careful," Martin said, which David mentally translated into "criss que té con, mais good job."

"ouinouin."

They looked at the jammed traffic.

"Ça goûte un peu le poisson pourri."

"Yes." Martin picked a bit of *something* off David's wet jacket. "New Montréal flavour. I thought it was fitting, considering the Saint-Lawrence's unique je-ne-sais-quoi." 

David laughed, and broke into coughs. Martin threw his coat at David, who grumbled but put it on. 

After a while, Martin realised David hadn't peckered him about his prefered way to go back to the station. Looking to his right, he saw his partner's head lolling back on the seat, fast asleep. 

Martin turned left on Papineau and took the slowest route back instead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Un peu de chaleur (The Pause for warmth remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267683) by [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina)




End file.
